Playing With Fire
by Sevione Grape
Summary: Hermione has fallen in love with someone completely off limits to her. Even worse, he has a secret relationship with a student. Unfortunately, this student is someone Hermione has befriended in her final year at Hogwarts; a mischievous, devious, beautiful Slytherin girl: Angeline Dever. Will Hermione find out? Will Severus remain faithful to Angeline? Find out in Playing With Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Playing With Fire

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously. If I owned Harry Potter, my name would be J.K Rowling and I would be the richest woman in the UK. But I'm not. Yada yada yada... Bla bla bla. Disclaimer stuff. No dolphins were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. Whatever.

So... I kind of gave up on A Flash To The Past, as you can see it has been deleted from FF. I am starting fresh with a new Sevione Fanfic. New characters, new storyline, lots of new ideas.

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

Hermione had just entered the Great Hall for the first time since last June. It was her last year at Hogwarts. She was going to miss the old castle.

_I'm definitely returning as a professor._ She thought to herself. There was no way that she would simply leave and never return. For the past 6 years, this place had been a second home to her.

She felt someone bump into her from behind. She turned to see who it was.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked worriedly.

She smiled. "I'm fine Ron. I was just thinking about how I was going to miss this place."

"Don't think about that now! We still have a whole year ahead of us!" Harry exclaimed.

They made their way to their seats at the Gryffindor table. They got re-acquainted with their fellow peers and listened as Dumbledore gave his welcome back speech. The food appeared and the feast began, just as it did every year.

Hermione scanned the staff table to see if there were any new teachers. Nope. Snape was still teaching D.A.D.A and Slughorn was teaching Potions. Brilliant. That old goon barely knew what he was doing half the time and all he did was praise Harry. Rubbish.

She noticed that Dumbledore was in deep conversation with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but Snape's attention was obviously elsewhere. Hermione tried to follow his gaze, but to no avail. She couldn't find the object of his attentive stare. It was the look he had when he was concentrating on brewing a rather complicated potion. Hermione caught herself staring and turned back to her supper.

"Alright Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, Gin." She responded. "Just thinking."

"Again?" She joked. "Classes haven't even started yet. Take it easy for now. Relax."

Hermione smiled. Ginny was right, she had to calm her mind.

After supper, Hermione had to show the first years the Common room and dormitories. Her duties as Head Girl were difficult at times when she couldn't get their attention. Now she knew why Percy Weasley had hated his post so much.

On her way to the staircases she ran into the Head Boy and Girl of her rival house. She rolled her eyes when she saw Malfoy, but didn't recognize the girl he was working with. She had long, straight platinum blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. If Hermione didn't know any better, she'd think it was Malfoy's sister.

"Hello." The blonde girl said to Hermione.

Unfazed by her politeness, Hermione didn't respond immediately. "Umm, hello…"

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Angeline Dever. No need to tell me who you are, you're Harry Potter's friend, Hermione Granger."

Hermione shook her hand carefully. "Pleased to meet you, Angeline."

She smirked. "You must think it odd that a Slytherin can have manners. Well, not everyone in my house is rude and inconsiderate." She nudged Malfoy in the ribs with her elbow. "Well, see you in class, Miss Granger."

And with that, she sashayed off with the first years behind her and Malfoy following her like a puppy. He was obviously smitten with her.

Hermione thought about what she had said. _See you in class, Miss Granger._ That's right! She had been the quiet girl in nearly all of Hermione's classes since her first year. She never made a peep in class or anywhere else and often sat alone.

Hermione realized that Angeline wasn't always as beautiful as she is now. She used to be a little rounder and she had crooked teeth. Now she was thin, yet a little curvaceous. Her teeth were straight as could be and her skin was flawless.

What had she called her? _Miss Granger._ A student her age had never called her that before. Also, the way she said it seemed familiar. She put a little more emphasis on the first four letters of her last name just like a particular professor did. Also, when she said it, her eyebrow rose disdainfully and a snide look came over her beautiful features. How odd. She seemed nice.

She brought the first years to their dorms and went to her own room to unpack her things before her patrol. She checked her schedule, she was patrolling with Angeline and the Head of Slytherin.

_Perfect. Just what I needed._ She thought sarcastically. _Miss Princess who outshines us all with her flawless beauty and a rude, sarcastic ass. Bloody brilliant._

Already, she could see that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Writer's Note: So what did you guys think? What were your first impressions on Angeline? Let me know please. Also, if you have questions, requests, ideas or anything like that, let me know as well. Thanks guys, see you in chapter 2.

Mischief Managed,

~Sevione!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

Angeline checked the clock on the wall of her dorm. _Half an hour before patrol, that should be enough time. _She snuck out from the dungeons and up to the third floor. She walked up to the D.A.D.A class and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." She heard a voice say. It gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She pushed open the door slowly and slipped in.

Sitting at his desk, was none other than Severus Snape.

"Why Miss Dever, don't you think it's a bit late for a student to be out of bed?" He asked mockingly.

"Well, you see Professor. I'm Head Girl now, which means I have patrol tonight, so I have to be out of bed." She walked up to the desk and stood in front of it.

"There's still half an hour before patrol, Angeline." He remarked.

She rested her elbows on the desk and held her head in her hands. "I know, but I want to spend every spare moment I have with you since it's my last year here. I missed you so much during the summer break." She leaned forward and touched her forehead to his.

"As did I." He responded.

They stayed like that for a while, until they heard a knock at her door. Angeline stood abruptly and looked at the clock. Already? She gave Severus a look and he regained his senses.

"Come in." He said.

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside the classroom.

"You're ten minutes early." Angeline said to her. Her statement came out more as a question.

"And you aren't?" She spat at her. "Oh, my apologies. I didn't realize who you were." She said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I understand. So, we have patrol at the same time?" She asked.

"Apparently so." Hermione responded.

"Well, you two haven't changed in the slightest." Snape shot out rudely. "You both still try to be the first to arrive, and deprive me of the quiet I have without you."

Angeline smiled to herself. He always played that part well. He pretended that Angeline was nothing more than an arrogant student, when really, they were madly in love with one another.

"My apologies, Professor Snape. The clock in the Slytherin Common room must be a few minutes fast." She said. "Anyways, Granger." She said turning to her and smacking Snape in the face with her hair. "I believe that we will get along splendidly. After all, we both like to make a good first impression as Head Girl." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, hitting Snape again with it.

Hermione stifled a laugh and Angeline smiled and winked at her. She pulled her hair over her right shoulder and fiddled with it before sending it flying back again. Once more the professor got it right in the face. The girls smiled and started leaving the room.

Throughout the patrol, the two girls walked together and talked about their interests and favourite subjects at school, while the dark and brooding teacher walked behind them. Angeline's hand was behind her and her fingers were discreetly laced with Severus'.

They barely ran into anyone on their side of the castle. However, they did run into Malfoy.

Angeline quickly let go of Severus' hand and crossed her arms against her chest. "What are you doing here, Draco? Shouldn't you be on the east side of the castle?" She asked.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, little Miss Angeline Dever and the Mudblood." He said snidely.

"Answer the question, Draco and don't call her a Mudblood. Just because she isn't a Pureblood, doesn't mean that you can insult her. If anyone's got dirty blood, it's you." She shot back.

"How dare you say that? My father will hear about this!" He said loudly.

"As will mine!" She retorted.

"I'll have your father killed for treason. I know what he did." He whispered viciously.

"That's impossible! He's already dead!" She said her eyes filling up with tears.

"So you speak with your dead father? Freak. And to think I fancied you." He muttered.

"I'm not a freak!" She pulled out her wand. "I'll-I'll…"

"You'll what? You can't do anything. You won't even lay a finger on me, because you are a coward."

She stuck her wand to his chest and jabbed him with it after every word. Every time she poked him sparks flew from the tip singeing his clothes. "Do. Not. Call. Me. A. Coward! Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerous! Sectum Sempra!"

Malfoy fell to the ground, bound and unable to move as he bled from the center of his chest. Snape pulled Angeline away as she thrashed against him. "Let me go! Let me finish him! Let go!"

"Miss Granger, go get help." Snape asked Hermione as he restrained Angeline. He pinned her arms behind her. She kicked him repeatedly and tears were streaming down her face to no end.

"No, let go, let go. Let me go! I hate him, let go!" She shouted.

Hermione had returned quickly with Dumbledore, the other Heads of Houses and Madam Pomfrey.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked angrily.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy insulted Miss. Granger and Miss. Dever tried to intervene, but got insulted instead and Mr. Malfoy said some pretty stupid things which further angered her and now he could be dying." Snape explained, still trying to hold her back.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Miss. Dever! Stupefy!" Angeline fell to the floor, unconscious. Snape stepped around her and walked over to Malfoy who was bleeding heavily. "Vulnera Senectur." He muttered a few times as the blood was returned to Malfoy's body.

"Bring Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary quickly." Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey. "As for Miss Dever…"

He walked over to the blonde girl and moved her hair aside. Tears still fell from her eyes. "Ennervate." He helped her up and she burst into another round of fresh tears.

"I hate him. I hate him! I wish he would burn in the fiery pits of hell!" She yelled.

"And that didn't work as I had thought it would." Dumbledore stated simply. "Bewitched sleep."

She fell asleep and fell once more. Severus caught her before she hit the floor.

"Miss Granger, you may retire for the evening. Severus, take care of her please." Dumbledore said politely and left.

Hermione sent a worried look to Angeline and made her way to the Gryffindor tower.

Severus carried Angeline back to his office to see what could be done. He lay her on the small couch in his chambers. "Rennervate." He said anxiously.

She woke up and sat up. A single tear rolled down her face. "What did I just do?"

* * *

**Writer's Note: So, as you can tell the war never happened and Dumbledore never died okay? Okay. So, feedback?

Mischief Managed,

~Sevione!


	3. Chapter 3

Playing With Fire Ch. 3

Happee Reading!

* * *

Hermione played around with her breakfast the next day. She kept glancing at the Slytherin table to see if Angeline was there, but she wasn't. She was worried for her new friend.

Malfoy had been extremely rude yesterday, but still… He didn't really deserve to be attacked that way. Was Angeline going to be expelled? Hermione hoped not. Today was the first day of school.

They both had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing this morning, so she would just have to wait and see.

The bell rang and Hermione hurried off to class. The usual crowd stood in front of the classroom, waiting for the professor. Only, he wasn't the one who opened the door, a lady opened the door.

She was tall and stunning. She had long silvery hair and striking green eyes. Her full, pink lips were pressed into a hard line. She wore emerald velvet robes that matched her eyes. Her fingers were long and thin, her nails painted silver. Around her neck was a pendant that sparkled when the light hit it. It was a small red stone with the Celtic symbol for bravery engraved in it.

She held the door open for the students as they entered and chose their seats. The woman glided to the front of the class.

"Good morning. My name is Christabelle Daeva. I will be your teacher for today. I don't know you, and you don't know me. You will call me Professor Daeva. I want you to choose a partner and practice protective charms. Go ahead." The sound of her voice sent shivers down the students' bodies.

* * *

Angeline woke up to find a stream of sunlight pouring through the large bay window. _What a nice change compared to the dark, dingy dungeons. _She thought. She sat up in bed and stretched out her muscles.

"Good morning, love." She said to the man waking next to her. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"'Morning." He muttered.

She glanced at the clock and jumped up. "It's 9:15! Hurry up!"

She slipped on her uniform and raced out the door. She made her way to the office door and stopped cold when she heard a familiar voice.

She ran back to his chambers and leaned against the wall, catching her breath.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Severus asked her.

"The substitute is-is her! It's Daeva."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

"Okay." She said as she nodded.

* * *

The new professor was intimidating. No, she was terrifying. However, she wasn't scary or creepy, the energy she gave off just felt cold and dark.

She sat down at the desk and watched the students choose who they wanted to work with. Hermione chose Harry.

"She is very different from any other teacher I've met." Harry whispered.

"I think she's a force not to be meddled with." Hermione answered.

"Where is our regular teacher anyways? Not that I'm complaining…" Harry said.

"I don't know. He was there yesterday, when I had my rounds to do on patrol. After that, he just disappeared." She said, shrugging.

"I just hope that we aren't stuck with this professor for the rest of the year, she makes me feel uneasy."

"I know what you mean. She makes me feel like there's a Dementor in here." Hermione said quietly.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." A voice said from over Harry's shoulder.

"Angeline!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey there, Ms. Granger. So, what else do you think of Professor Creepy McWeirdPants?" She asked.

Harry and Hermione chuckled. "Honestly, I'd rather have Snape as a teacher any day." Harry admitted.

Angeline nodded. "Me too. But, I guess that'd be rude for me to say."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just say I know her personally and that I'm already plenty rude. Let's leave it at that." She answered.

Harry walked over to Ron and they started talking about Quidditch teams for this year.

"Angeline, what happened yesterday?" Hermione asked her.

"To be truthful, I don't really know. It all happened so fast."

"Why did Malfoy say he'd have your father killed for treason?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Angeline took a deep breath. "Well, my father had been a follower once and he wanted to turn back. He didn't want to be a Deatheater anymore. So, when he found out that they were planning on killing a certain Half-Blood family, he intervened and saved them. He hid them away for a while, when word got out of what was going on…" Her breath hitched. "You-Know-Who came searching for them. He tortured my father until he told them where they were, but he didn't want to say. So, he kept torturing my daddy until he died, right in front of me. He told me that if I ever spoke a word of this, he'd do the same to me." Angeline finished. Her eyes watered like crazy.

"I don't understand. What happened to the family?" Hermione asked.

"They're still alive. I wasn't killed because I didn't know where they were. He used Legilimency on me to see if I knew. When he knew that I had no idea, he left. My daddy came back as a ghost. That's how I can still speak to him." She said through tears and hiccups.

"What did the family do?"

"They tried to leave. They didn't want to be Deatheaters anymore either." She whispered. "Don't tell anyone this. You aren't supposed to know. No one is supposed to know."

Hermione nodded. "Your secret is safe with me. I promise."

"Thank you." They hugged.

Hermione felt weird hugging a Slytherin, but she didn't really mind. Angeline was different.

"Hey, where were you this morning? I didn't see you at breakfast."

"Oh," Angeline said. Her face turning a light shade of pink. "I can't say."

"Why not?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Just then, Professor Daeva interrupted. "Miss Dever. What a surprise! I had no idea you were in this class." She said coldly.

"Why, Professor. Honour seeing you again. I didn't know you still taught. I thought you left." Angeline retorted malevolently.

"I did. However, I was needed as a replacement when Professor Snape hadn't shown up at breakfast this morning." She said snidely. "Perhaps you'd know where he is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Angeline spat. "Turn around, Professor."

The tall woman turned around and stood face to face with Snape. "I should have known you'd be the one to teach my class, Daeva." He said, annoyed.

"What is that supposed to mean, Snape?" She asked.

He sighed. "Miss Dever, watch over the class for a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." She responded dutifully.

"Christabelle, a word in my office. Now." He said to the other professor.

The office door shut and Hermione turned to Angeline. "Alright, what was that about?"

Angeline sat cross-legged on Snape's desk. "Well, she hates me because of something I did a little while ago and our teacher dislikes her very strongly for something that happened."

"Wait a minute, how would you know something like that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Ah, Slytherin secrets, Miss Granger." She answered mischievously.

"Oh, please tell me." She begged.

Angeline shook her head, grinning. "Nope. Sorry, no can do. Whatever happens between Slytherin walls stays there."

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. "Not fair."

The Slytherin girl smiled.

Class ended shortly afterwards and Angeline had to stay behind.

After closing the door, Snape turned towards the two blonde women. "Honestly, Christabelle. What do you want? You don't belong here anymore."

A tear fell onto her cheek. "I want what is rightfully mine. I love you."

"You can't be here. It's not good for you." He told her sternly. "Just leave."

She shook her head. "I will not."

"It happened 2 years ago. Get over it." He urged.

"No. I can't. I love you, Severus." She said quietly. Her body shook with quiet sobs.

Angeline felt somewhat sorry for her and looked away.

Severus held Christabelle to him, to soothe her. After a bit, she calmed down.

"I know it's hard, Christabelle. Trust me, I know. You have to go home though. You shouldn't be here." He said gently, this time. He kissed her forehead.

She composed herself and left without even saying goodbye.

"As for you, Miss Dever." He said, walking towards her. "I want you to go apologize to Mr. Malfoy."

"What? No way! I'm not doing that!" She said.

"Yes, you will. I don't need another student not liking you. You get bullied too much already. Besides, he fancies you. He'll forgive you easily."

"Fine. But I'm only doing it because you're the one asking me to do it." She pecked him on the lips and sashayed from the room.

* * *

**Writer's Note: So, do I add characters from New Beginnings or do I not, because if I do... I have some pretty sweet ideas. Let me know what you guys think. I want your feedback, ideas, thoughts, questions. Anything, except maybe insults. Please, please, please review.

Mischief Managed,

~Sevione!


	4. Chapter 4

Playing With Fire Ch. 4

Surprise visit from two characters!

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

Angeline approached the infirmary cautiously. She hated the place. She had spent a lot of time in there after she had found out that her father had died. She had completely lost it psychologically. The school had to send her to St. Mungoes'.

Since it was between first and second period, she figured that she would go apologize now and get it over with. She entered and the smell of antiseptics and healing potions hit her nose immediately. She saw Malfoy in one of the farther beds. She sat in the chair beside his bed and inspected how bad the damage was.

Her gaze slide over his sleeping features to his bare and bandaged chest. She felt guilty for what she had done. He could have died. She rested a hand on his. His eyes shot open as soon as their skin was in contact with one another.

"Hello Draco." She said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" He spat.

A saddened look came across her face. "I came to apologize for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got mad. My father meant the world to me, so I tried to protect him."

"Oh," he said. "I forgive you."

She smiled slightly and pushed the hair away from his face. "Thank you."

He swallowed thickly. "Anytime."

She kept stroking his hair softly. "I have to go to class now, but if you want me to visit, just ask Madam Pomfrey to call for me."

"I will." He said. The ghost of a smile played on his lips.

She waved slightly and left.

She made her way to class and sat with Hermione. The two girls sat together in every class they had with each other.

When lunch came around, the two girls had to split up and eat with their own houses.

"So," Ginny said "How's your first day of school going?"

"Well, first thing this morning, we had a substitute in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which is odd because when have we ever had a sub in any of Snape's classes?" Hermione started.

"Umm, we did have that one sub last year…" Ginny brought up.

"Please, don't bring her up. She was the scariest person I've ever met in my life." Harry said.

Hermione shivered remembering the tall woman with the ebony hair, fair skin and ice blue eyes. She had taken a liking to Hermione, but still despised her. It was odd.

A series of memories flashed through her mind suddenly. Memories she didn't want to remember.

She hoped that that particular teacher wouldn't show up again. Things had not gone well the last time she was here.

The 4 Gryffindors left for their classes and carried on the day as though the conversation had never taken place.

When school ended for the day, Hermione headed straight to the library to start some reading. Angeline, headed straight to Snape's office.

Angeline knocked timidly, as always. No one answered.

She pushed open the door quietly and went to his office door and knocked. He answered the door.

"Angeline, just a moment." He said and closed the door again. How odd.

That's when she heard the other voices on the other side other the door. There was Severus' voice as well as another man's and a woman's.

The door opened again and the three people came out of the office.

The two people that had been in the room with Severus were a man with short black hair with ocean blue eyes and a scar running down the side of his face shaped like a crescent moon and a woman with long ebony hair down to her knees with ice blue eyes and pale skin.

All three of them wore all black. Despite their differences, you could see many similarities between them.

The woman quirked an eyebrow and looked over Angeline. "Miss Dever, how nice to see you again."

"Hello, Professor. How are you doing?" She asked timidly.

"I am well, thank you. How I miss teaching. Sometimes I wish I'd never left." The woman answered politely.

"Angeline, you know my sister." Severus said. "Have you met my brother, Sage?"

"Once. A long time ago." She said quietly. "Pleasure to meet you again, sir."

"We've heard a lot about you, Angeline." The other man said, shaking her hand.

Angeline had noticed that these two individuals had changed since she last saw them. The woman, Severus' sister, had a small bulge where her stomach was. Angeline realized that she was pregnant.

The blonde girl also knew that Severus' siblings had to leave their significant others so that they could stay safe. It was especially hard for the lady since she was soon going to have a baby. Her older brother was the one who had to take care of her now.

"Oh, Angeline. While we're all here, I'd like to offer my condolences. I'm so sorry about your father." The woman said sadly.

"Especially after what he had done for us, his death was terrible." Sage said.

The woman gave the girl a small smile. Angeline smiled back slightly. She thought that a smile always made the woman more beautiful. "It's alright. He was just helping out."

"He saved our lives from _Him_, Angeline. Then, he died because of it. We will always be grateful, if he hadn't done what he did… I would never have been able to start a family of my own. Now, that's possible. Thanks to him and to you for warning us." The former teacher said.

"We have to go, Sun. Our company is no longer welcomed here at Hogwarts." Sage said to her. "Our time is up."

Sun turned towards her twin and hugged him fiercely. "I miss you so much, when we're away."

"I do too," Severus said. "But, it has to be that way if you want to be kept safe. Stay at the safe house, until the war is over. Promise me you will.

"We will. I'll write to you though, I hate being kept away from my family." She said sadly.

Angeline waved goodbye and they waved back. When they were gone, she turned to Severus.

"I'm so sorry that your family is like this. You shouldn't have to be separated from each other." She said.

"It's not all bad. At least, I have you." He said.

She stood on tiptoes and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. They stood there kissing for what seemed like forever, but when they broke apart, it felt too short.

"I love you, Severus." She said.

"I love you too, Angeline. Don't ever forget it."

"I won't." She responded.

They kissed again softly. Her hands pressed flat on his chest and his resting on her hips.

Then, came a knock on the door. "Damn." He muttered.

"Detention?" Angeline guessed.

"Unfortunately." He answered.

"No problem," She said mischievously. "I'll be in the bedroom."

She blew him a kiss and headed up the stairs to his chambers.

"Come in." He barked at the door, once Angeline had disappeared from sight.

The Golden Trio shuffled in nervously. "How on Earth did you three manage to get detention on the very first day of school, again?" He asked exasperatedly. "You know what? I don't even want to know what you did or who sent you to me. Start re-copying chapter 23 of your textbooks."

The three Gryffindors went to their seats and started writing. Hermione chose a seat further away from her friends, so as to concentrate better. How had she of all people gotten detention on the first day? Oh, yeah. She had punched Goyle in the face. It was totally worth it though.

She was half way done her notes when she felt something staring at her. She looked up, but there was nothing there. The professor was facing away from them, putting something away in a bookshelf and her friends were concentrating on writing.

What she didn't see was the professor's office door slightly ajar and a blonde 17 year old girl watching her.

* * *

**Writer's Note: So? What did you guys think? In this story, Sun and Sage are not in love for reasons you will learn further on. For those wondering when the Sevione will start, do not worry, it's coming!

Mischief Managed,

~Sevione!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

At 8:00 pm sharp, Snape kicked the Golden Trio out of his classroom.

"He's in a hurry." Ron said.

"I wonder why." Hermione said, more to herself than to her friends.

"Have you forgotten that he hates us? Besides, we're out of detention! Who cares?" Harry exclaimed.

They headed back to the Common room for the night.

xxx

Severus went to his chambers and locked the door behind him. He leaned against the door and covered his face with his hand.

"How was detention?" Angeline asked.

"Terrible. I hate those three." He responded.

Angeline was sitting on the small couch, reading. Her hair was undone from its tight bun and rested upon her shoulders. Her school robes and tie were flung over one of the armrest. The first three buttons of her shirt were undone and her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her shoes were on the floor and her feet tucked under her. She put her book down and patted the spot next to her. Severus walked over to her and sat on the couch beside her.

"Hate is a strong word, Sev." She said. "Are you sure you hate them?"

He looked up at her. "You aren't helping."

She smiled slightly. "I'm not trying to, just answer the damn question."

"No, I don't. I'm just sick and tired of having to protect Potter. I'm not his parent! This is what godparents are for!" He exclaimed, clearly aggravated.

"Yes, but his are dead, Severus. Besides, you volunteered. Remember? You volunteered to protect Lily's son." She said disdainfully.

"I regret ever saying anything to Dumbledore on the subject." He said.

"I know." She responded, lacing her fingers with his. "I understand."

He brought up their hands and kissed her fingers. "I love you. I love everything about you. I love your perfume that smells of vanilla and cinnamon, your hair that smells of sandalwood, your breath that smells of the orange you recently ate."

She giggled at his last statement. "You complement me on my smells. That proves that you are still an excellent Potions Master. Why did you change posts?"

"Because I was getting annoyed by the amount of exploding potions I had to clean up. Believe me, I'd rather be brewing, but…" He drifted off.

"But..?" She urged.

"It was time for change." He finished.

"Liar." Angeline spat. She stood up and stood before the fireplace, her back to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously. Had she just accused him of lying?

"It reminds you of her, doesn't it?" She asked, sadly. "It reminds you of your twin. I know it does."

Severus stood up as well and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "So what, if it does?" He whispered into her ear.

Angeline turned to face him. "Why would you lie about it?"

He took a deep breath. "It's hard knowing she's so far away and that I can't protect her. She's so vulnerable right now."

She nodded. "I know what that feels like. I felt that way about my family when I came here for the first time. They depended on me." She moved in closer. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, I do." He answered. He kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Severus," she whispered between kisses. "I love you so much, it hurts."

"I love you more." He responded.

"I don't think so." She said, a smile spreading across her lips. She moved from his lips and planted a kiss just below his jawbone, and another on the side of his neck, and back up to his lips.

"Fine, you win. For now." He said. He pulled away and walked back to the couch and sat down. She followed him and sat on his lap.

"What is it, love?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just can't get over the fact that someone like you, can love someone like me." He answered.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing." She said and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"Great minds think alike, you know." He responded, as he fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"You know what I'm thinking right now?" She asked as a sly look came over her features.

"I can certainly guess." He answered.

She smiled mischievously. "Can you now?"

"Most definitely."

She undid the buttons of Severus' flowing robes slowly and removed it, shortly followed by his jacket. Then, she undid the buttons of the cuffs of his white shirt underneath. Then, the first button at the top, then the second, and the third. At the fourth button, he caught her wrist and lowered her arm.

"No." He said quietly.

"No?" She asked. _Strange. _She thought.

"No." He repeated seriously.

She pouted playfully. "Why not? You've never said no before."

"Not tonight, Angeline. I'm not in the mood." He said, backing away slowly.

She frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked gently.

He smiled softly. "Nothing you need to worry about." He answered.

"Alright, if you say so. Are you going to send me back to the Slytherin dorm?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No, I won't. You can stay here." He responded. She smiled.

"If you change your mind, let me know." She said devilishly.

She went to the bedroom and got ready for bed. Severus sat on the couch and rested his forehead in his hands. What was wrong with him today? He simply could not think straight. His mind buzzed and all his thoughts formed into an incomprehensible clutter.

He walked into the bedroom, to see Angeline sitting at the vanity table he had conjured up for her and brushing her pale blonde hair. Her white nightgown hugging her shape. The brush she used was made from silver, there was the engraving of a rose on the head and a message underneath it.

_Remember, we love you._ It read. Her father had given it to her on the 11th birthday, before she received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

When she was finished, she stood up and went to bed quietly. Severus brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, love." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Sev."

He changed as well, climbed into bed and dimmed the lights. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heart.

* * *

**Writer's Note: So dreadfully sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been hard at work with a friend, and the rest of the story is planned out to every last detail. That being said, updates will be more frequent. I promise.

Mischief Managed,

~Sevione!

P.S. Those of you begging for the Sevione, not to worry! That part is coming sooner than you think! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Happee Reading Potterheads!

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur. Halloween was approaching quickly and everyone was restless for the more frequent Hogsmeade trips. Hermione and Angeline had been hanging out together a lot more and had gotten along quite well. During patrol, they would chat and they sat together in every class they had with each other.

It was during patrol one night that Hermione said something that really caught Angeline's attention.

"Have you ever felt your heart stop suddenly, only to start beating erratically and you forget how to breathe when you see someone?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Angeline answered. "That's the feeling you get when you fall in love."

"Have you ever fallen in love?" She asked curiously.

"Let's put it this way. I haven't been a virgin since the night of the Yule Ball." The Slytherin girl answered mysteriously, a smile forming on her lips.

"Can you keep a secret?" She blurted out in a murmur to her friend.

"Why, of course. Secrets are my thing." Angeline answered, suddenly very attentive.

Hermione glanced around them and got closer to Angeline so that Snape wouldn't overhear.

"I think I might be in love." Hermione whispered.

Angeline gasped teasingly. "Hermione Granger! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She said loudly.

"Oh, shush! I whispered it for a reason." She said under her breath.

"Oh, please. There isn't a single person to overhear us. Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you wh- Oh…" Hermione said, realising she had just walked into a sticky mess. She bit her lip as Angeline urged her on silently. Severus was suddenly curious and the conversation held his attention.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you who I like, if you tell me first." Angeline offered.

"Promise?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Angeline crossed her fingers behind her back and Snape smirked. "Promise." She answered.

Hermione leaned closer once again and whispered into her ear. Angeline's eyes widened considerably and her mouth dropped open. Her face started to flush and turned as red as a ripe tomato. She took deep stabilizing breaths.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Angeline shook her head angrily. "Y-you're a Gryffindor! You can't say that. No!"

Hermione tried to pat her shoulder, but Angeline stepped away. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Don't touch me!" She spat and backed straight into Severus. She shut her eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss Dever?" He asked. She shook her head again and turned to face him.

He put his hands on her shoulders gently and looked into her eyes. She nodded once curtly and he used Legilimency to search her thoughts.

After about a moment or two, he stood up and looked at her sympathetically. "That's enough for today. Off to bed, you two." He said.

Hermione glanced at her friend with a worried look, before taking off for the Gryffindor Common room.

_Geez! If I knew she was going to react that badly, I wouldn't have told her. She seemed pretty upset that I fancy-_

"Severus Snape!" Angeline yelled, gesturing towards him.

Even though he had seen her thoughts, he wanted to know why she had reacted so intensely.

He sat on the couch while Angeline paced in front of him. "I was not okay with that! Argh!"

He didn't say anything, he simply sat there and let her rant in fear that her wrath may turn on him.

"I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do, I just…I just got really, really jealous! I mean, I should have probably expected it, because you're well, you. You're a brilliant man, not to mention also handsome and sweet and somewhat powerful. Who w-" He stopped her incessant babbling with a kiss.

"Insufferable." He said quietly when he pulled away after a moment. He was surprised when a tear rolled off her face.

He looked at her questioningly. Another tear rolled down her face and she threw herself into his arms.

"I'm just so afraid of losing you." She whispered. He held her tight against him and kissed her forehead.

"Calm down. I'm still here, I'm not gone yet." He said quietly.

"You're all I have left. I don't know what I'd do if you walked out of my life. I'd rather die than lose you."

He sat on the couch and pulled her to him. She sat on his lap and buried her face in his chest like a small child. He stroked her hair softly and kissed the crown of her head. She inhaled the smell of him. She had always loved the way his clothes smelled. No matter how many times he washed them they would smell like pine, nettle and spearmint toothpaste.

She fell asleep in his arms, just as he said; "What am I going to do with you, Angeline Dever?"

The next morning she woke up in Severus' bed. She sat up and noticed he had brought her clean school robes. She got dressed and walked over to the small living room where she spent most of her time and found him, reading.

"Morning, love." She said and leaned over the back of his chair and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, Miss Dever." He answered, never looking up from his book.

She arched an eyebrow. "What's with the formalities this morning?"

He ignored her. "You should head off to breakfast before any of your friends notice you're missing."

"Alright, if you wanted me gone, you could have simply said so." She said, straightening her back. "That's why you want me out of here." She said, hearing the voices of his siblings and the Headmaster.

"Miss Dever, I suggest you leave before I lose my temper." Severus said, playing his part.

She rolled her eyes. She hated this part. Having to pretend that they hated each other. She yelled in aggravation. "Fine! I hate your stupid class anyways! Honestly, I preferred it when the werewolf was teaching." She snarled.

The voices stopped speaking as they listened to the conversation going on between Severus and Angeline.

"Watch your tongue, Miss Dever." Severus said, raising his voice.

"Or what? You'll call me an insufferable know-it-all? You'll hit me behind the head with a book? Take away points from Slytherin? It's nothing you haven't been doing for six bloody years already!" She said, using her best outraged voice, when really she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't try my patience, girl." He snarled and smiled back.

"All I had was a bloody question for you and it's always the same thing! I'm sick of it and I wish you never taught Defense Against the Dark Arts!" She shot back.

"Oh, really?" He asked. "If only your mother wasn't a bloody Gryffindor, you wouldn't be so damn defiant."

"Fine! Take away points from Slytherin! I don't care! Just don't you dare bring my family into this!" She let out one more aggravated yell and swung open the door to leave, only to find Dumbledore on the other side. "Oh, Headmaster. Good morning. I didn't realise you were there. Terribly sorry." She babbled, her red face slowly turning back to its porcelain tone.

"It's quite alright, my dear. Maybe you should head off to breakfast and join the rest of your house before your first class." He said kindly.

She rolled her eyes and walked by Dumbledore. Sun and Sage held out their hands for a fist bump and she discreetly fist bumped them while walking by.

"Nice one." Sun mouthed.

Angeline smiled in response. When she had disappeared from his sight, Dumbledore turned to a still seething Severus.

"Must you be so hard on your students, Severus?" He asked curiously.

"She crossed the line! No one insults me." He snarled.

His twin rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Severus. She's 17. She probably likes to get under your skin and push your buttons." She said calmly. She walked up to him and brushed aside the hair that had flown into his face, giving him a knowing look when the Headmaster wasn't looking.

Sage chuckled. "Teenagers, these days."

"Indeed." Dumbledore agreed.

Severus turned to his sister. "Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay at the safe house."

She smiled sadly. "They found us. They blew it up."

* * *

**Writer's Note: Ya, ya, ya... I know. I said that I'd update more often and it took awhile, so what? I have alot on my plate right now. Anyways, thank you to my wonderful friend who helped me out a TON! (heh heh... hot potato!) Thank you to all of the peeps out there actually reading my fanfic and commenting. (You know I really appreciate it!) Also... Oh yeah!

Mischief Managed,

~Sevione!

P.S More Sevione moments coming up in the next few chapters and for those of you who would like to get to know Sun and Sage better, you can learn more about them in my other fanfic. Thanks lovelies!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Happee Reading, Potterheads!

* * *

Angeline and Hermione spent the next Saturday together in Hogsmeade. Angeline treated Hermione to a shopping spree with some of the money her father had left her in his will.

They each bought a new outfit with matching shoes and jewelry. Angeline bought a pale grey turtleneck, black pants and black high heeled boots to match. Hermione bought a warm brown sweater, jeans and dark brown moccasins.

They went to Honeydukes and bought various types of candies to share, after their shopping spree, then proceeded to sit at a table in the Three Broomsticks to grab a drink after their exhausting shopping trip.

"Good afternoon, Miss Dever." A kind voice said as the girls sat down.

They both turned to see who had beckoned them.

"Hello, Madam Rosmerta. How are you?" Angeline replied politely.

"I am well, thank you. What can I get you two lovely girls today?" The lady responded.

"The usual for me, please." Angeline answered.

"How about you, dearie." She said, turning to Hermione.

"Butterbeer, please." She said timidly.

The woman smiled and left to get their drinks.

"You know," Hermione started. "You don't have to be so nice to me. I can pay."

Angeline laughed. "Why wouldn't I be kind to you, you're my friend. Friends are nice to each other. Think of this as a gift."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." She answered sweetly.

Madam Rosmerta returned with a butterbeer and a glass that seemed to hold a clear liquid with whipped cream on top. "I see you have different company today, Miss Dever." Commented the waitress.

"Yes, I decided to spend the day with Hermione. My usual company is busy at the moment." Angeline responded quietly.

"I see. They're a nice bunch, those three. Well, when they want to be, that is. You keep a close eye on them for me." Madam Rosmerta said with a wink.

"I will. Thanks for the drinks." Angeline answered, flashing her a bright smile.

The older witch returned the smile. "Have a nice day, girls."

When she was gone, Hermione turned to the blonde sitting beside her.

"Angeline, what is that you're drinking?" She asked curiously.

Angeline smiled devilishly. "I bet you've never had one of these. It is cream soda with cherry syrup and a tiny, tiny bit of Firewhiskey for a little kick of flavour. With extra whipped cream, of course."

"Firewhiskey?" Hermione asked. "That stuff burns."

"Well, d'uh. That's why I drink it, now and then." Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh please, don't tell me you've never had any. Besides, I'm old enough to order it. I am a legal adult, Miss Granger." She defended snarkily.

She took a sip from her drink, ignoring Hermione's gawk, who shrugged and lifted her mug to her own mouth.

They finished their drinks and stood up to leave. They walked back to the castle gates slowly, not really wanting to go back just yet, but thinking of the pile of homework they had for Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they entered the castle doors, they ran into Sun and Sage.

"Hello, Miss Dever." Sun greeted kindly.

"Hello." The blonde witch answered with a smile. Hermione froze.

Sage dipped his head in their direction politely. "Miss Dever, Miss Granger."

Sun turned towards Hermione at the sound of the younger girl's name. "Miss Granger. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." She said, looking down at her shoes.

"Where are you headed?" Angeline asked them.

Sun smiled a discreet smile that lit up her face. "We were just off for a stroll in Hogsmeade."

"We were just there." She responded. "Just heading back to get some homework done for our favourite teacher." Hermione smiled.

Sage quirked an eyebrow. "Be careful, Miss Dever. I sense some sarcasm in that comment." He said and winked at her discreetly.

The two Snapes left and the girls kept walking. They parted ways at the Great Hall.

Hermione walked towards the staircase to go up to the seventh floor and Angeline walked up to the third floor. She arrived at the door of Severus' office and knocked thrice.

"Enter." A cool voice said.

Angeline shivered in her shoes and the butterflies in her stomach took flight. She pushed open the door and smiled when she saw him at his desk.

"Angeline," He started. "I haven't seen you all day."

"That's why I'm here now, love." She said before skipping over to the front of his desk, where she leaned on her elbows and pecked his lips.

"What have you been up to today?" He inquired.

She pushed a stray strand of ebony hair from his eyes. "I was in Hogsmeade with Hermione. We went shopping and then stopped at the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was asking about you."

He smirked. "That woman asks too many questions."

Angeline grinned. "I'm going to the bedroom to do homework, okay?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fine by me." He responded. She kissed him passionately one last time, before making her way up the stairs to his private quarters.

"Love you." She said and closed the door.

"At least she still cares about her grades." He said to himself before turning back to his work.

About half an hour later, another knock came to the door of the D.A.D.A professor's office, this time it was Hermione.

"Come in." He said.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door. Severus looked up and raised an eyebrow when he saw the student at the door.

"What can I help you with, Miss Granger?" He asked curiously, recovering his cultivated demeanor.

She swallowed thickly and approached his desk. "You see, Professor, there's a question on the homework that I don't quite understand."

His eyebrow rose again. "Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." She said nervously. "I have an answer, but I'm not sure if it answers the question."

"Let me see it." He said.

She pulled the roll of parchment from her bag and held it out to him. He took it from her hand and his cold fingers brushed her warm ones. Electric shocks went through both of their bodies, but neither showed it.

Hearing her friend's voice, Angeline crept close to the door of the bedroom and opened it the slightest bit. She sat beside the door and watched them unblinkingly.

Hermione felt someone's gaze from above, but ignored it. There wasn't anyone there, obviously.

Severus' read over her answers carefully. Everything was correct, written in crisp, clean penmanship.

The teacher looked up from the paper, a bit confused.

"Could you show me where you think you've made an error, Miss Granger?" The teacher implored.

Taking a deep breath, the young brunette walked over to the other side of the desk and stood only a few inches from Severus.

_This is my chance. _Hermione thought to herself.

She bent down and pressed her lips to the teacher's. At first, there was no reaction. His heart quickened at the touch of her skin, his eyelids fluttered closed over his cold, dark ebony eyes, and he slowly moved his lips against hers as she did. For a moment, both felt complete and utter bliss at the other's touch.

Suddenly, Snape jerked away from the soft lips of his desire, just as the bedroom door could be heard slamming against the wall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Angeline shrieked.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin as the Slytherin girl ran down the stairs and charged into her, knocking her to the floor, just as the Gryffindor got her wand out.

"Get your filthy, Mudblood hands off of him! He's mine!" She yelled. She turned to Severus, tears running down her beautiful face.

"Angeline," He said pleadingly.

"I thought you loved me. You're nothing but a liar and a cheat. How could you betray me like this? How… Why?" She blurted.

She felt her heart sink to her stomach as she stared into his eyes. She thrust her fist into her lover's face before turning and rushing out of the room with tears trailing down her face.

Blood gushed from Severus' nose and he held his handkerchief to it to staunch the blood as he quickly helped Hermione up of the floor.

"You're bleeding." Hermione exclaimed, worriedly and pointed her wand to his face. "Episkey."

There was a sickening crack and his nose was fixed, the blood no longer rushing down his face.

"Thank you." He said. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I think so." She said, unsure.

"You need to leave, Miss Granger." He said hurriedly. "Now."

Confused, Hermione grabbed her bag and turned to face Snape.

Mere moments later, Sun stormed into Severus' office.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you should be ashamed of yourself!" She barked.

He raised his hands in defeat. "What's going on?" He asked his twin.

"I just ran into a very upset Angeline in the hall way who said you kissed Miss Granger. Is it true?" She interrogated.

He shut his eyes briefly and opened them again. "She kissed me."

"Merlin's balls, it is true!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd do that to her! All she did was love you, Severus!"

* * *

**Writer's Note: So... whaddya think of this chappie? Please let me know! I'm losing lots of readers. The Sevione starts NOW. I promise. Well, see you in chapter 8.

Mischief Managed,

~Sevione!


End file.
